User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 1
Hello there. Book 2 time! Takes place in Chapters 1-3. I hope you enjoy. I'm going to avoid spamming the Blogs by doing 1 chapter a day. Please check by for more if you like it. Book 2: Solomon, Seeker of Truth. Note: A little better off in the sexual stuff. There will be some level of it in the story now. Note 2: If there's any mismatches with the Chapters 1-3 cannon please don't mind them. I have tried my best to ensure it stays close to the cannon material. ''The story so far: Solomon, a young mercenary from Port Natalia in the Sentora continent proceeded to complete a job investigating ghost sightings in a manor near San Ilia. Having arrived there he stumbled upon a meeting between the Necromancer Chrome and an Angelic Scientist, Promestein. He was spared in exchange for performing missions for her which led to the creation of the Artificial Spirits as well as Data gathered on two of the Four Heavenly Knights. '' ''As he performed his required tasks for their deal, Solomon learned Promestein had given humans fire, is in an alliance with former Monster Lord Black Alice, and is planning on a major attack on the world with an army of angels, monsters, and chimeras. Having known to much, Promestein proposed her "apprentice" stayed with her and joined the Seekers of Truth, an organization dedicated discovering the origins of the Universe and the Truth behind everything as well as recruiting fellow truth seekers, in order to spare his life and the lives of any that may stand in the way of her pursuit to eliminate him. Solomon's ambition to learn combined with his fear of others being hurt or killed led to him agreeing to her proposal. '' Chapter 1: Two years later. The sound of blade and lance clashing echoed loudly. Inside a testing facility of the Drain Lab, I was sparring with Knightroid, a lance-wielding chimera, to aid in my combat training. Two years ago, I wouldn't even last five minutes against her. Now, I have her on the ropes in terms of physical combat skill. As I managed to once again defeat her. She only looked at me, impressed as always that a weak human soldier became such a formidable rival. "That would have ended differently if I used pleasure techniques." She said. Although partially true, it would have given me more trouble to fight her. "Like I said before, if you tried pleasure, I would have used my gun-staff." I responded. She would have had a real difficult time evading the electro-shock pulses. Among... other new features I personally added. "Even with that staff, you wouldn't beat Arc-en-ciel." She said. Arc-en-ciel was one of the five, now completed, Next Dolls. Five extremely powerful chimera that can supposedly counter and surpass the Heavenly Knights and the Monster Lord. Knightroid idolizes Arc-en-ciel, whom admittedly I would not even begin to hope facing. "But still, you fight better with that sword. I am glad to call you a sparring rival Solomon. Hopefully I can live up to the Next-Dolls potential." "Oh Knightroid, why don't you just rape him already." said a very bored looking Lamiaroid. These two 'roids' often don't agree with each other. Often contesting over which of them are better. They aren't human but they are considered my friends. "I bet Solomon wouldn't be able to face me." I roll my eyes and sheath my sword. "Learn to use the rest of your body, then we'll talk. You've got five parts down, forty-three to go." I responded. She still doesn't use the rest of her extraction functions. Something which could help greatly. Lamiaroid looks at me, clearly frustrated now, "Oh you wait and see." Seems I hit a nerve, neither of them have defeated me yet since I finished training. I walked back to the main room. Laplace stood there. I was once cautious to approach her, now it seems like she's just a normal sight. Although now that I had learned more about her, she is truly a magnificent chimera. "Greetings Solomon. You've improved quite well." She said. "Thank you. Where's Doc at?" I asked. "Promestein," she answered correcting me first. Doc was a cute nickname I gave Promestein after a short while. It seems to bother Laplace as well. "Went to deliver tech to Chrome at the manor. She'll return soon. As for you, it seems you've progressed quite nicely. Despite La Croix nearly crippling you last week when she... ran low on energy." "Guhh, don't remind me." I responded. Last week La Croix, Promesteins right hand and Chrome's older sister, was low on energy after finishing the perfection of her 'Cirque du Croix.' I had no idea she was a zombified necromancer or lich. Agreeing to offer some energy took a ton out of me and I could never get rid of the memory left of La Croix's body. It was a strange combination of gorgeous and disturbing. I can definitely see why Promestein said she sometimes easily sees right through her. I decided to return to my quarters. And continue work on my own project. I sat at my desk and continued working on the medicine I was developing for myself. Promestein never let me construct chimeras, only develop and modify other weapons and medicines. I agreed on that anyways, as I didn't want to try and create Chimeras until I felt ready and able to. My gear was improved by my own hand thanks to my training and studies under Promestein's wing: My gun-staff received a fuel-drive system upgrade to boost it's capabilities, and I modified the extremely bright flashlight into a powerful flash-bang. My back pack holds more now, including additional fuel drives. But I didn't stop there, I experimented with my blade and developed a slot to ignite my blade on fire using fuel. It seemed to synergize with Gigamander perfectly. Despite this, I'm still only me. Just smarter and stronger. Only Promestein, Laplace, La Croix, and the Next Dolls surpassed me individually. I didn't mind this because they were my superiors and they have also been accustomed to this life much longer. I was told both Promestein and La Croix sacrificed so much to achieve where they are today. I wish I could do the same and go to the next level. "That would be nice." I said to myself as I finished a good bit of progress. I decided to continue tomorrow and take a nap. I was worn out from training with Knightroid. And I was constantly busy both with research and training, and admittedly, I also am the source of extraction for some chimeras and the Seekers of Truth. I need my rest. Category:Blog posts